Reconstructed Fate
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: Rangkaian takdir yang tergurat dalam prasasti hidup tidaklah eksis untuk sekedar dijalankan. Namun ia juga eksis untuk sebuah rekonstruksi. Kumpulan ficlet/drabble Gilgamesh x Saber dengan berbagai setting dan alur.


**~Gilgamesh x Saber Ficlet #1**

* * *

**Fate © Type-Moon**

**Comatose © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Gilgamesh x Saber**

**Genre: Drama/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 948 **

**Warning: AU/AR (Setting Nasuverse "Battle of Camlann" King Arthur's history)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

_**Before God we are all equally wise - and equally foolish. – Albert Einstein**__**  
**_

* * *

Titah darah berguguran.

Setitik demi setitik.

Menandakan perang...

Telah mendekati garis akhirnya.

.

.

Sang Raja mencoba bangkit dari belenggu keterpurukannya.

Tak ingin berkompromi lebih jauh dengan napasnya yang tengah tertatih lelah. Meski sekujur tubuh telah terukir dengan sakitnya luka, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin merebut tahtanya kembali. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang tajam. Menghunus atensi pada sesosok musuh yang harus ia taklukkan. Tak peduli meski sang musuh adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Mordred!"

Nama itu digemakan dengan lantang. Dibalik helm bertanduk yang dipakainya, sejatinya Mordred mengguratkan senyum yang begitu dingin. Ya, benar. Sang 'ayah' tak akan pernah menganggapnya putra. Memanggilnya sebagai 'anak'. Tak akan sudi. Bahkan sampai di saat krusial seperti ini, saat mereka akan segera mengetahui siapa yang hendak meregang nyawa. Mordred tak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

Tak akan pernah bisa.

'Apa sulitnya mengakuiku sebagai anak, hah?' batin hanya bisa menjerit lara. Mordred segera berlari, menerjang sang Raja. Pedang dalam genggamannya semakin dipererat kuat.

"Mengapa kau tak mau menyerahkan tahtamu padaku!"

"Jawabannya sederhana. Itu karena kau tak memiliki kapasitas sebagai seorang Raja!"

_Trang!_

Dua pedang saling beradu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, sang Raja—Arturia Pendragon—segera menebaskan excalibur ke arah wajah putranya dan menghunuskan tombak tepat di hatinya. Membuat helm bertanduk yang menjadi topeng Mordred terbelah dua. Paras pemuda replikanya itu terpapar. Gestur syok yang terpancar semakin pilu berlukiskan darah.

"A-Ayah..."

_Craaatt!_

"Aaargh!" Pedang Mordred juga turut menghunus sisi perut Arturia. Keduanya membeku dalam keheningan sesaat. Sebelum kedua mata dan nyawa Mordred meredup sepenuhnya, untaian frase ia guratkan dengan lirihnya.

"_Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku... yang merupakan putra dari Morgan ini, Ayah?"_

Arturia pun lantas berlutut. Dipandangnya hampa jasad sang putra yang kini terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Sakitnya luka yang menghunus raganya bersamaan dengan panorama pilu kerajaannya yang porak poranda telah membuatnya menyadari akan satu hal.

Gagal.

Ia gagal sebagai Raja.

Ia gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin. Rakyatnya kini justru berbalik menyerangnya. Perlahan mencoba membunuhnya dengan rasa tak percaya yang begitu besar. Membuatnya jatuh dalam liang penyesalan yang tak berujung.

'_Aku tak pantas menjadi raja...'_

'_Benar-benar tidak pantas.'_

_._

_._

"Apakah ini bentuk kehancuranmu... Saber?"

.

.

"A-Apa?" Kedua emerald membelalak lebar. Di saat lembah distopia semakin mengancam menenggelamkan penalaran Arturia, sesosok figur angkuh terlihat berdiri mendekatinya. Ribuan _noble phantasm_ yang seakan siap untuk menghunus sesuatu, seolah menjadi bukti akan kedewaannnya sebagai seorang Raja. Kedua mata semerah darah itu lantas menatap dalam pandangan berlumur tawa.

Identitas sang figur berbalut emas itu sudah jelas adanya.

Ia adalah Raja dari para pahlawan.

Sesosok Raja yang sudah berkuasa jauh sebelum Arturia menjadi Raja.

"Ahahahahaha... apakah ini bentuk kehancuranmu? Melihat kegagalanmu di era ini sungguh merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah di mataku."

"Kau! Ti-Tidak mungkin—"

'Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini?'

"Pada akhirnya, kau hanyalah budak. Kau hanyalah budak yang diperdaya oleh rakyatmu sendiri. Mereka semua mengkhianatimu. Menghancurkan sesosok Raja yang sudah mengorbankan segalanya demi mereka. Tidakkah itu ironis, Wahai Raja Artur? Hahahahaha!"

Pernyataan itu membuat nalar sang raja tersentak hebat, berbalut pilu. Arturia Pendragon bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa prajurit Mordred yang tengah mengarahkan anak panah ke arahnya. Semangat hidup sang gadis pejuang itu sudah hampir terkikis habis. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit. Harga dirinya yang terkoyak semakin membuat rasa penyesalan kian mendalam.

Terlalu dalam hingga membuat sang raja mengutuk 'hidup'. Menginginkan mati.

Dan sesosok figur pemilik ribuan _noble phantasm_—yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Raja Britain yang rapuh itu—hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dengan simpulan senyum angkuh. Ia tak akan membiarkan hartanya yang sangat berharga itu sirna dan meredup begitu saja di depan matanya.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengenggam harta itu kembali.

'Kau berhutang padaku, Saber.'

'H-Hah?'

"_Gate of... Babylon_."

_Traaaanggg! Craaaat!_

"Uuaarrgghh!" Ratusan pedang, mata tombak dan berbagai senjata lainnya lantas melesat tajam, sukses membuat satu persatu prajurit Mordred gugur dan tewas. Titah darah kembali termuntahkan dengan sia-sia. Sang Raja Uruk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Saber. Gurat senyum angkuh terpancar di paras antagonisnya itu.

Telapak tangan kanannya lantas tersodor di hadapan sang Raja Britain.

Sebuah tawaran semanis surga pun tergurat.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengembalikan kerajaanmu. Akan kubuat takdirmu jauh lebih baik dari distopia ini, Artur. Aku akan mengembalikan kejayaan Camelot untukmu."

"A-Apa?"

"Asalkan... kau mau menyanggupi satu syaratku." Seringai terpancar. Gilgamesh—Sang Raja Uruk itu—berusaha keras menahan rasa kesenangannya tatkala kedua mata emerald Arturia membelalak menatapnya. Sosok harta karunnya saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah. Ia terlihat seperti sesosok gadis yang mengemis akan untaian belas kasih dan keselamatan. Raja Britain itu sungguh sangat tak berdaya.

Dan persetan logika.

Selama kejayaan Camelot bisa kembali pulih...

Arturia Pendragon tak peduli akan segenap konsekuensinya.

"S-Syarat apa itu?"

Logika sang Raja Britain seolah meredup. Simpulan senyum licik kembali tergurat di paras Gilgamesh. Raja dari para pahlawan itu lantas melangkah mendekati Saber dan lalu berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Jemarinya menyentuh hamparan pipi Saber yang tengah berlukiskan darah. Sang Raja Uruk kembali menyeringai tajam.

Satu syarat ia gemakan dengan nada bersematkan racun.

"_Jadilah milikku."_

* * *

**A/N: **Entah, jangan tanyakan saya kenapa Gil bisa mendadak nongol di eranya Saber. Karena nih ficlet mendadak nongol aja di kepala. Anggap aja ini efek Holy Grail yang nyebabin distorsi waktu. Saya males mikirin detail plotnya. Kecuali kalo emang saya pengen buat fic multichap dari ficlet ini. Sayangnya, rasa malas dan kesibukan menjadi penghambat untuk saat ini.

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi review. Nantikan ficlet berikutnya. Tentu dengan ide cerita dan setting yang berbeda pula. :)


End file.
